


Morning Distractions

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Smut, post series probably, pretty sure thats all i need to put for other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was young, so were they. Now, they spend the morning reminiscing about their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing something smut-y on my own rip me. anyway I hope its not to terrible and that you, dear reader, enjoy it~

The room was had been filled with silence, the only noise that was shifting through the air had been coming from the television. Yet, neither of the two males seated on the couch seemed to be particularly interested in that piece of technology and what it was showing to them. Normally, this home was filled with some sort of noise, usually coming from the younger Matatagi brothers and their toys or even just their little chatter, but they had yet to wake up from their slumber.

Their older brother was grateful that it was the weekend and that the two were sleeping in. The week had been nothing but a busy schedule and he was glad to be able to finally find some time to relax with a certain upcoming detective. And although he had enjoyed finally having some time to spend with him, going out on a date and even bringing him home, he never expected for something so…lustful to happen last night.

"Is something the matter, Hayato?" Kazuto asked, his curious gaze flickering over to the other- or had it always been on him? The track star wasn't to sure.

"Huh? Why are you asking that, Kazuto?" Hayato quickly responded, crossing his arms and giving him a bit of a scowl. Its not like he was acting out of the ordinary, was he? Sure he wasn't speaking or paying attention to the television, his thoughts were elsewhere. Coming to that thought, the orange haired boy probably picked up on it. Like he always did.

"You just seem to be distracted at all. And I was just wondering if you were having the same thoughts as I," Kazuto stated, his eyes never once leaving Hayato's form.

"I know you can practically read minds, but I doubt we have that level of synchronization," Hayato huffed in response. As much as he enjoyed being around him, occasionally he did get annoyed by Kazuto's deductive skills. That had always sort of bothered him, but at times he found it quite useful to get things across. Right now, it was not one of those times.

"But you avoided the question," Kazuto pointed out, "therefore, you must have been recalling what happened...approximately ten hours ago."

Hayato stiffened as the other mentioned that. He gave Kazuto a glare, accompanied by a bit of a grimace. But, as he looked at the other, the images of the night before had popped into his mind.

_..._

_Right before him, or rather under him, lay a partially nude Kazuto. The only piece of clothing remaining to cover his skin had been his boxers. The rest of his body was shown to Hayato, willingly of course. He had undressed for the other, testing the forward with his body, trying to find out if this was what he wanted. The detective had found his answer the moment the brunette had begun to let his mouth explore more than his lips and neck._

_The more athletic of the two had been caught off guard by this sudden action. For a moment, he guessed that Kazuto's curiosity had gotten to him. Yet, as Hayato's hands explored his body, gliding over his chest, fingers squeezing at his nipples, a mouth eventually replacing a hand to kiss, suck, lick, excite, the orange haired male, there was no protest from him._

_Little gasps and whines were coming from the one underneath him, Hayato was enjoying the beautiful sounds that were escaping from his lips. He just wanted to hear more of it, touch his body, get the other to completely submit to him. Hayato found a hand resting over Kazuto's boxers, it would be impossible to ignore the erection that was trying to poke free from this cloth. Without really thinking, he began to pull down at his last bit of clothing, his hand meeting with skin, stroking his hardening member with his hands. He only paused for a moment when he had heard the other speak._

_"H-Hayato…I'm ready for this…" Kazuto breathed out, panting and trying not to seem like he was out of breath already._

_"You sure?" Hayato asked before a smirk formed from his lips. "Heh, I guess you don't need to answer when your body is for you."_

_"Ne, theres your arrogant talk. I can't fight against that, hm…But, I believe that you're just as eager for this as I am." Kazuto replied, a hand going down and poking at Hayato's crotch. Although he was still wearing his pants, he could definitely feel the growing urge he had for him to. "You're just as hard as me~."_

_Hayato rolled his eyes as he had literally pointed that out. "You know, you talk too damn much, Kazuto."_

_Kazuto gave a cheeky grin. "Then shut me up."_

_"My pleasure."_

_..._

Hayato shook his head, his cheeks heating up. He mentally cursed at himself as he could feel himself getting hot and bothered over the memory. God knows that Kazuto had already picked up on his thoughts now.

For a moment, Hayato remained with his eyes facing towards the television, still not sure what the hell was going on in this show, though he really didn't care. He glanced over to see Kazuto, curious as to his facial reaction. After all, he had admitted to thinking about the same thing, hadn't he?

The detective's face had heated up as well, the moment he had seen Hayato's cheeks turn a shade of red, his had imitated the reaction. Was it involuntary? He wouldn't say it was. It had really proved his point of what the other was currently thinking about. It was difficult to try and not to think about their first night doing such a passionate and lustful action together.

_..._

_Their naked bodies had become intertwined, flesh meeting with flesh while messy kisses were thrown around. Sweat had begun to leak from their bodies due to their furious interactions with each other. Gasps were escaping both of them now, both erect and pleading for pleasure; a certain point had been reached, one that neither regretted at this point. Yet, they could not remain like this for long. Kazuto had asked for Hayato, wanting the other to penetrate him and to be able to call him his for the night. It was rather bold of the detective, but this was a request that the track star could not refuse._

_Hayato's impatient fingers had slid inside Kazuto's entrance, earning a loud moan from him. "Shh." The brunette hushed the other. As much as he would enjoy this, the thought of waking his brothers and having them see a sight like this was not something he wanted to explain. But, the orange haired male couldn't help it, his body was just reacting to the touch of the other._

_"Please...Please, Hayato, just continue. My body needs this...I need you..." Kazuto said, trying to say this in a whisper and in between small gasps. His hands were gripping at the sheets, toes curling as he tried to keep calm. It was just far to difficult to do so during a heated moment like this._

_"Impatient, aren't you? Not so coolheaded now, huh?" Hayato teased with his words as well as his fingers. He continued to pleasure him, letting his digits probe inside his hole. He couldn't help but grin when he had found Kazuto's special spot, especially when he had tried to resist giving such a pleasure-filled cry of his name._

_"Ahh~! Hayato!"_

_That was definitely music to his ears. After a moment longer, Hayato had removed his fingers, a desperate whining coming from the detective. If the brunette wasn't here, he would have immediately continued the action himself._

_"Ready for the real package?" Hayato asked while spreading apart Kazuto's legs, arms going around his waist to keep steady for this moment. He looked to see Kazuto's face since he wasn't getting a verbal response, and as he did, a flushed face nodded towards him, seeming like he was grasping at trying to give a confirmative answer._

_Once he had been given that okay, Hayato just grinned before letting his erection enter into Kazuto's body. The brunette's hips thrusted back and forth, having his member push and pull into the orange haired one's hole. This caused the one underneath to cry out his name, a mixture of moans thrown in as well as different octaves. A part of him that had surprisingly managed not to be overcome by this ecstatic feeling was trying to keep quiet as the one above had somewhat commanded to him._

_Meanwhile, Hayato was letting instinct override him, grunting while trying to push deep inside of Kazuto. He had to hit that perfect point before he could explode inside of him. He found it amusing the way Kazuto was responding in all sorts of ways; he was attractive in this impure state, more so than usual._

_"Oh, Hayato! K-Keep going!"_

_"Kazuto...I'm- I'm-"_

_..._

Recalling more of that night, Kazuto's whole face seem to light up in a dark shade of red. As great as an experience that was last night, he didn't want to end up losing his thoughts every time he was reminded of it. Thankfully, he was a pro at not losing his cool. He could remain calm and collected, even while his mind was off in an indecent state.

"Hmph. Guess you're thinking of it to," Hayato remarked, a smug look appearing on his face. "Can't blame you."

"Well, I did share it with someone I am deeply fond of. Excuse me for reliving the memories."

"I know. Although…I think we should put time aside to do that again." Hayato grinned as he slowly moved closer to Kazuto, who was just on the opposite side of the couch. He crawled over to him, causing the other to lean back as far as he could against the cushions while the forward had pinned him down. Hands were grabbing at wrists, legs holding another captive while a knee was pushing up against the detective's crotch. "I really did enjoy hearing you try so hard not to scream out my name."

Oh, did Hayato enjoy making Kazuto's face turn redder than it had before with a remark like that.

Kazuto cleared his throat and shut his eyes for a moment. He definitely could not let the other coax more reactions out of him. But at this rate, he might. "Well…I am a guest and I have to respect the fact there are other members of the household who were sleeping at the time." His eyes blinked open, an innocent smile on his face. "Although, I am overjoyed to find it you liked it as much as I did since you seem to be ready to reenact it again."

Hayato had not been aware of his actions, well not the comparing it to the whole last night thing anyway. But realizing that didn't make him move, all it did was cause him to smirk and lower his head. He breathed onto Kazuto's ear, causing the other to shudder a little before whispering, "Maybe if you beg for me, we can do this sooner than tonight." He let his breath linger for a moment before he began to take Kazuto's earlobe into his mouth, his tongue playing with it for a moment until he heard the other gasp, releasing it upon that sound.

"Hayato…" Kazuto said his name in such a soft voice, his arms reaching around the other to pull him down, closer. He wanted their bodies to meet like how they did not even twelve hours ago. "I have a feeling we'll do it even if I don't beg…"

"Hmm…maybe, but I enjoy it when you do."

"I know you do. So I might to help stimulate your bodily reactions. And…maybe a little more this time. Now that I'm fully aware of the process and what seems to turn you on."

"And I'll be able to hear your voice call my name, get to see that pretty little look on your face, and-"

"Big brother…?"

The sound of a younger and sleepier voice had caused the two to instantly break apart. Or at least Hayato shot back off of Kazuto, allowing him some personal space as he seemed to jump back to the other side of the couch. Their faces flushed a deep red, both looking elsewhere for a moment. They had both been caught up in their little moment, neither had come to hear the boy's door open nor the footsteps he had made when walking up to the couch. Another time their thoughts seemed to be synchronized had to be now, wondering how long his brother had been there and what he had heard go on between them.

"Yes, Yuuta?" Hayato finally spoke after a moment, mentally praying that his sibling hadn't heard all of their conversation. While Yuuta did still look half asleep, Hayato was not as great as reading people like his lover.

"Shun and I are hungry…" Yuuta answered with a yawn while rubbing his stomach. "Will you be making breakfast soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll start making it in a second. Go tell Shun that, alright?"

"Okay…" Yuuta nodded before looking over to their overnight guest, giving him a sleepy smile. "Good morning, Kazuto."

"Good morning, Yuuta. Tell Shun I tell him good morning too."

The younger sibling gave a nod and walked off back to his shared room with their youngest brother. The two in the living room waited for a moment, nearly expecting one of them, or both to end up stepping back outside again. After a minute passed, Kazuto turned his head to Hayato. Sure they probably had that question about Yuuta on their minds, but the boy really hadn't seemed to give off any hints or worries about what they had been doing. Rather than bring up that subject, he decided to raise another with a question.

"So...Need help with breakfast?"


End file.
